Hit Me Mattie One More Time
by Asteriod Angelz
Summary: Jun is getting on Matt's nerves. Matt decided to make a plan which he finds a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend to get Jun off his back. But he didn't know that he would be falling in love.
1. Default Chapter

Hit, Me Mattie Two More Times

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon! 

kawaiiazngoddess: Hi! This is a threesome fic with my two friends and me.

I'm No Angel: We also wrote our own fics so don't forget to read them!

Azianangel: We will be writing more soon using this alias and our other ones. 

I was walking down the hallway to see Mattie. My Mattie. The love of my life. I was floating on Cloud Nine. I reached his door. I breathed and take a sigh. I knocked on the door. The door open and there stood my Mattie. Cute hair and all. He looked a bit surprised, but I just ignored it and walked into the apartment. " Mattie, I have a surprise for you!" "What is it, Jun?" "Well.. I decided that you need new songs for your band and I think you should use it." "Urmmmm..." Let's just say that Matt had very badly experienced with Jun's songs. Well here it is...

Oh, Mattie, Mattie 

How was I supposed to know?

That you really love her?

Oh, Mattie, Mattie

How could you choose her?

Over me, yeah

Tell me that you really love me

Tell me would be mine

Forever

My loneliness is hurting me

Because Davis is bugging me

I must confessed

That I would still love you, still love you

When I can't stalk you

I go insane

And that is why

I must follow you

When I'm alone

Hit me Mattie Two More Time

" How do you like it Mattie?" "Did Mimi put you up to this?" " No, Mattie! Not at all" "I think you need to leave since you're in league with Mimi." "What!?!?" " I'm sorry." "No, Mattie you love me!" Matt reaches the door and takes her outside. " Buh, bye." With that he slams the door in her face. Matt turns around. Out popping out of the closet came Tai and Izzy laughing their heads off. " Hahahahahahaha!" "Mattie?" Tai starts to mimic Jun, " Oh, Mattie, Mattie," then he fell down laughing. " Whew, boy is this going to be a long day," Matt said sighing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kawaiiazngoddess: So how do you like our fic?

Azianangel: I thought it was okay.

I'm No Angel: Please review

Azianangel: or we will set Jun and her singing on you!

kawaiiazngoddess: MHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Part 2

kawaiiazngoddess: hey, sorry we haven't updated any stories lately..  
  
Azianangel: yea, well, we've all been really busy  
  
I'm No Angel aka LuVElYViEt: yea, u guys no...skool, and all..so i decided to add more chapters to this story we made about....ummm...a LONG while ago^^;;  
  
kawaiiazngoddess: hey, how come u get to add more chapters first??  
  
Azianangel: ...yea  
  
LuVeLyViEt: ....well, u guys r always busy wit skool and projects and everything..i have nothing to do, so i'll keep on writin for us  
  
Azianangel: at least one of us is keepin us strong!!...  
  
kawaiiazngoddess: HEY!!!  
  
Azianangel: and, one of us is keepin us look smart!!...^^;;;;  
  
LuVeLyViEt: ...well, i hope u guys enjoy this chapter!!  
  
kawaiiazngoddess: and don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
Azianangel: AND NO FLAMMING!!!  
Hit Me Mattie One More Time Part 2  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
Urg..I finally got Tai and Izzy to stop laughing....man...all u need to do is order a really large pepperonie pizza, and that'll keep them quiet.  
  
"Hey Matt!! You should get Jun back in here and do some entertainment for us! HAHAH!!" Izzy laughed with a mouth full of pizza in his mouth  
  
Sigh at least it shut them up for alittle while. I went over and took one of the plastic plates and hit Izzy on the side of the head with it.  
  
"Ouch!!" he yelled out.  
  
"Hey Matt, no need to get fisty! Trying to defend your GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Tai laughed out.  
  
"Shut up Tai. She's not my girlfriend. She just think she is. Man!, she's so freakin annoying!! Can't she leave me alone?"  
  
"Well Matt, she's really hooked to you."Izzy said.  
  
"I no. I need to do something to get her off my back! hmmm."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Tai asked while taking another bit of his pizza.  
  
"I'm thinking!"  
  
"Wow...that must hurt your brain" Izzy teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!...I know.. I'll get another girl to pretend to be my girlfriend. That way, Jun can't say she's my girlfriend."  
  
"I don't know. Who would want to go out with a guy like you?" Tai said.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to go out with me?"  
  
"Whatever"  
~School~ Normal POV.  
  
Outside, the sky is all blue, not a cloud in the sky. Birds happily fly all around in the fresh air. A nice breeze blew softly against the green trees. Down on the sidewalk, a girl with honey brown hair walk swiftly with her books and binders held in her arms. She stopped, and gaze at the little kids playing on the swingsets. She couldn't help herself, but to walk over and start swinging with them. But a voice stopped her.  
  
"Mimi, where are you going?, School's that way." Sora giggled.  
  
"Huh. Oh hey Sora. I know school's that way, but i can't help myself. Don't you just miss the good old days where we had no cares in the world?"  
  
"Yeah. But now we all grown up and we have to go to school, so come on now Mimi."  
  
"Ok, but can we stop by afterschool?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I kind of miss hanging around the park."  
  
"Me too."  
  
So the two walk beside each other, on their way to school. Mimi was wearing a light pink tang top, and jean caprice. Sora was wearing similar clothes, but her tang top was green. At the sight of the school clock, they turned and went into the big white gates in the entry of their school.  
  
"I am so happy that they got rid of those uniforms. I mean, green isn't my color." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, i like the color green, but that green was just too awful. And that Tie was killing me!"  
  
"Hey, how was I killing you?" a new voice was heard.  
  
Mimi and Sora turned around. Matt, Tai, and Izzy were walking towards them.   
  
"Oh hey guys. I mean the ties that we had to wear when we had our uniforms were bothering me. Not you. You could never bother me." Sora went over and gave Tai a big hug.  
  
"And you would never bother me." Tai said while hugging Sora back.  
  
"Hey guys, get a room!" Izzy said.  
  
"AWw. I think it's just so sweet!" Mimi smiled. "So, anything new with you guys?"  
  
"Not really. Except when Jun came into my room last night and started singing me this Britney Spears song, but in her version."  
  
"HAHAH!!, Yea, me and Izzy couldn't stop laughing!"  
  
"Umm, that's Izzy and I." Izzy corrected him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh my God!. I guess she's really into you." Sora laughed.  
  
"That's what's killing me. I need to get her off my back. I figured out this plan."  
  
"O0o0o...Let me hear it." Mimi said.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking I should get another girl to pretend to be my girlfriend, and that will make her stop saying that she's my girlfriend. But I don't know what girl will pretend to be my girlfriend."  
  
"How about Lily?" Tai suggested.  
  
"Who would believe that that smarty pants is my girlfriend?" Matt said.  
  
"Yea, true."  
  
"How about Mimi?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Huh?.. Me?"  
  
"Come on Mimi, please. It would sure help me out a lot. You can just pretend to be my girlfriend for just a week."  
  
"I don't know. My parents would let me date guys yet."  
  
"Please, it's only pretending. They won't have to know.  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"Thank you so much Mimi!" Matt gave her a small hug. Mimi gave a slight blush.   
  
~school bell rings~  
  
"Ok, I guess we all have to go to homeroom." Tai gave Sora a peak on the cheek before going off on his direction.  
  
"Want me to walk you to your homeroom Mimi?" Matt ask.  
  
"Sure."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LuVeLyViEt: well, that's all i could get done. It's gettin pretty late.  
  
Azianagel: (yawns) yea, we gotta get our beauty rest.   
  
kawaiiazngoddess: don't forget to review! sorry if this chapter wuz pretty short...we'll add more later!!  
  
All three: Good night!! 


End file.
